This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Kathleen Riley-Lawless The Family's Role in Medication Reconciliation: A Telephone Intervention Medication reconciliation, a process that begins with obtaining an accurate and complete list of the medications that a child is receiving at home, has been identified as a mechanism to decrease medication errors. There are unique challenges to obtaining medication information for children, however, if not obtained correctly, the impact of a medication error on the development and life of a child can be severe. This is especially true when children have a chronic condition that requires daily medication. Building upon the results of the 2005-2006 INBRE research study (survey of Family Identified Medication Reconciliation Barriers in the Pre-Surgical Care Center), this investigation focuses on the three barriers families identified as interfering with the medication reconciliation process (did not know to bring medication, forgot the medication, knew the information so did not need to bring) and expands the definition of medication to include not only prescribed medications but also herbal and over-the-counter (OTC) medications. The purpose of this study was (1) to test whether a telephone intervention directing parents to bring a child's medications to the healthcare site and the method of contact (real time telephone conversation versus recorded message) are related to the number of families who bring their child's medication to a pre-surgical evaluation, and (2) through a follow-up telephone call, evaluate the completeness and accuracy of medication information provided by families when the medication was not brought as requested. Results will be used to strengthen the medication reconciliation process, incorporate process into family practices, and test additional interventions that ultimately decrease medication errors.